


Mr.Brightside

by Silver_Foxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Derek is a lawyer woohoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is maybe kinda a prostitute, ill add more tags when im not lazy, its all good i promise, possibly changing rating in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Foxx/pseuds/Silver_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----Yes, the title is based off The Killers song, good job if you noticed :)-----</p>
<p>‘Woah woah woah brain, slow it down you can’t just be offering your apartment up to any stranger on the streets, what if Stiles is a drug addict, or some sort of scam artist, what kind of name is Stiles anyways?’ But curse Derek’s betrayal of a mouth. <br/>“I’d prefer the name Derek, as opposed to Mr. Moneybags, and you’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>Derek was a hot shot lawyer who never had been opened to strangers or meeting new people, that is until an unfortunate circumstance leads him to meet Stiles, who unknowingly would change his life forever. <br/>(Sorry I’m so bad at writing summaries but I hope you still take a chance to read!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Brightside

Derek leaned back in his chair sighing as his Mac Book Air’s screen went from white to black as it shut down. He felt all the tension and stress in his body fade away and exhaust replace it, to say that today had gone badly was an understatement. Peter had re-broken the copying machine, Erika had spilled scalding hot coffee on one very important client costing them a lawsuit, and to make matters worse, it was the anniversary of Derek’s families’ death. 

Rising from his chair with a groan, he removed his tie and looked at the clock on the wall, 12:30- wait, it was past midnight? Derek’s eyes widened in disbelief and he rushed by his secretary’s desk, bidding Erika a goodnight, before entering the glass elevator and pressing G for ground level. Everyone else had already gone home, thanks to Derek, because of his tendency to burry himself in work during this time of year. Cursing himself for not wearing a jacket, he decided against calling a taxi and hurried across the street into the 24/7 coffee shop, Bean Machine. A macchiato sounded perfect right about now and no one was here to scold him about caffeine intake and how it messed with your sleep schedule. ‘No one would be here to do that ever again’ he thought absentmindedly and shook his head of the negative thoughts cumulating, it was too late for self-pity.

“Derek?” the barista called his name quietly, as if it was necessary, they were the only two people in the shop. 

“Thanks.” He smiled warmly and dropped a twenty-dollar bill into the tip jar, noticing the SAT book she was holding and the dark bags under her eyes. 

The chilly night air rushed through as he left the shop and trudged down the street to his apartment. Keeping his head down and hands in his pants pockets, he wished more than ever that he had a jacket instead and swore softly as the icy wind blew. Anyone stuck sleeping in this would surely freeze he concluded, and then stopped abruptly. What was that?

Turning left then right he listened closely, and- there it was again! Someone was groaning in pain and it sounded very close by. Derek shuffled forward and looked down the alleyway to his left, finding a boy- maybe a man? Sitting near the dumpster holding his side. He couldn’t nearly be eighteen yet judging by his features, Derek would put money on him being seventeen at most. 

“Would you stop staring and either give me a sip of that coffee or leave me to die in peace?” He speaks! Derek thought grinning momentarily before realizing the kid was talking to him. 

“Uhm, aren’t you cold?” Derek cringed at his own stupidity. 

“Nope, just peachy, I thought I would come out here into twenty-degree weather at midnight just to get a tan for spring break! My parents are taking me to Bora Bora- care to join?” Derek gave him a glare and moved forward but stopped as the boy flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Derek stated.  
The kid looked unsure but nodded with an eye roll that wasn’t too convincing “I know big bad wolf, just in pain that’s all. My names Stiles and if you don’t drink at least a sip from that beautiful coffee you’re holding, I may just have to request a few because that smells heavenly and I haven’t eaten since... today’s Tuesday, right?” Stiles leaned forward and snatched the coffee out of Derek’s hands before he could protest. 

Derek moved closer slowly and crossed his arms, “You know I was going to drink that.”

“When?” Stiles swallowed a gulp and sighed, “after ogling my broken rib?”

“Broken? Shouldn’t you be… anywhere but outside in this weather?”  
Stiles took another sip and laughed bitterly “I wish it were that easy. I belong out here, on the streets, on this corner actually. Care to find out why?” Derek’s shocked face brought Stiles to laugh but it soon turned into a harsh cough followed by … blood?!

“Okay Stiles, I hate to break it to you but that doesn’t look just like any old broken rib. I think it’s time we make our way down to the emergency room and get that checked out-“

“NO!” Derek stopped in his tracks, eyes widening, surprised at the sudden outburst.

“Why, if you don’t mind me asking would you want to have a broken rib?” Derek stepped back as the boy paled and shook, after all he was wearing only a t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days. The Superman logo was ironically pictured on the front and Derek would’ve laughed if he didn’t also see the bruises that littered Stiles’ arms. 

“Because I can’t afford a doctor, Mr. Moneybags, happy?” Stiles sighed and slid down the wall onto the ground which was covered in a small layer of snow from earlier this morning and would most definitely seep into Stiles’ pants. 

Derek took the time to examine Stiles for any other injuries and took in the black eye, not fresh but still visible, and how thin and lanky the boy was. He took note of the eye bags and the way Stiles instantly held his knees against his chest as he sat, back against the wall. Derek thought about his large empty apartment and the guest room that hadn’t been filled since-well, in a very long time. 

‘Woah woah woah brain slow it down you can’t just be offering your apartment up to any stranger on the streets, what if Stiles is a drug addict, or some sort of scam artist, what kind of name is Stiles anyways?’ But curse Derek’s betrayal of a mouth. 

“I’d prefer the name Derek, as opposed to Mr. Moneybags, and you’re coming with me.” 

Stiles looked up startled, nervousness clear on his face, and bit his lip. Cautiously he spoke,  
“Listen, Derek, you’re an attractive guy and any other night I’d thank my lucky stars for a client like you but at this current moment I really should not be giving a BJ while I’m coughing up blood and I just need a few days to get better so maybe come back then? I always work the same corner, it wouldn’t be a problem-“

Wait, what? Derek looked at Stiles through squinted eyes that soon widened in realization.

“What? Stiles No! I don’t want you to-“Derek’s cheeks reddened slightly and goddamn he might as well have been 14 again “- to give me oral, I want to help you since you’re too stubborn to go to an actual hospital!”

Stiles rose to his feet slowly, keeping the distance between them, and gave Derek a questioning glare,   
“What’s in it for you?” 

Exasperation filled Derek as he slid his hand down his face and groaned outwardly, this kid will probably be the death of him if hypothermia doesn’t do the job first.  
“Company? The satisfaction of knowing I didn’t let a teenager DIE in the freezing cold? Pick whichever makes you happiest, but please, please let me help you. I have a studio apartment a block from here and I’ll even call a taxi. No roommates, no catch.”

Derek watched and attempted to read Stiles as he would a client but the boy’s face remained annoyingly blank as he pondered the response. 

“Okay… but only because I think in about five, maybe four minutes I’ll pass out, and I’d rather not die in an alleyway.” Stiles paused then added, “and for the record I’m a legal adult! Twenty and everything so I can suck and fuck as much as I want and you can do nothing about it! Ha!”

Derek choked on the coffee that was now cold as he threw the cup away and watched Stiles laugh, careful not to hurt his rib. 

“Also who refers to blowjobs as Oral? I didn’t know you were over the age of sixty.” Derek rolled his eyes with a smile and hailed a taxi while Stiles inched closer until he was leaning against Derek’s side, eyes slipping closed hazardously.   
Derek looked down just in time to hear Stiles slur “Thanks Derek” before he fell and Derek rushed to pick him up bridal style, dignity be damned. He frowned at how easy it was to hold the boy- no, the man before him, who couldn’t have been more than 150 pounds if even that. 

“I’ll take care of you, Stiles.” He whispered just as the taxi rolled up and he hurried inside wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and maybe drop me a comment? I'm always opened to hear what you have to say :)   
> I'm pretty much new to this whole fanfiction writing thing so if you just wanna chat or something, why not message me?  
> Dont worry,I don't bite. Hard. haha   
> Thanks again!   
> -Shell


End file.
